Scary Monsters
Diego Brando |namesake = ( song/album) |type = Integrated Stand Shared Stand |mangadebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven |stats = }} |destpower = B |speed = B |range = D |persistence = A |precision = C |potential = B }} is the Stand of Dr. Ferdinand, featured in Steel Ball Run. Following Ferdinand's death, Diego Brando retains the transformation ability through the power of the Saint's Left EyeSBR Chapter 31: Scary Monsters (4) and, as a result, develops his own version of the Stand.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Araki Appearance/Personality Transforming into the dinosaur Utahraptor; Diego gains stripes spelling out "DIO" all over his body. His hair turns into spikes that end in round, ball-shaped tips on the back of his head. Traces of his checkered shirt are still visible on his chest. After being under the influence of the Stand for a while, Diego is able to turn into a more human-shaped form while still retaining sharp teeth, claws, dinosaur legs, and a tail, with a deranged, mad expression on his face. As the Stand is bound to Diego's body, its appearance is based on the form he takes. The dinosaurs created through Scary Monsters are blue and brown in the case of the small ones in all media featuring it colored. Abilities Scary Monsters deploys the might and agility of the ancient dinosaurs in various ways, and can also take control of people through simple contact, making facing it a dangerous endeavor. Dinosaur Infection Scary Monsters' main ability is to infect other living beings with a virus which transforms them into dinosaurs,SBR Chapter 28 but also allows the user to control them.SBR Chapter 31 The User needs only to touch a victim to begin the transformation, for instance, Diego grazing the horsehair of his Silver Bullet to transform the fleas into small dinosaurs.SBR Chapter 39 Likewise, the dinosaurs may infect others with the virus by biting or scratching them.SBR Chapter 30 However, should the user be severely injured, their power will disappear and all dinosaurs will revert to their original forms. The transformation is portrayed inconsistently, Diego's first transformation being gradual while subsequent ones are instantaneous.SBR Chapter 38 Scary Monsters seems to have no limits in terms of range or number of individuals infected, as it is able to transform a whole village of humans into a group of dinosaurs. It is also free to create any type of dinosaur, from raptors,SBR Chapter 29 to T-Rex, to much smaller dinosaurs. The original user, Dr. Ferdinand, would exploit his power to transform others, using them to either travel (by riding or hiding inside them) or fight for him. Diego typically uses this ability to create armies of miniature carnivorous hybrids out of birds, rats or fleas or turn his own horse into a dinosaurSBR Chapter 68 for support while he personally fights the enemy. Dinosaur Morph Unlike Ferdinand, Diego is capable of changing his own body into a dinosaur, either completely or as a hybrid of the two. Being bound to Diego's body, Scary Monsters allows him to fight against other Stands and physically damage them with his bare hands. By partially transforming, Diego can use the enhanced senses and strengths of a dinosaur. He possesses increased stamina, strength, and speed, enough to compete with Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap.SBR Chapter 75 Moreover, transforming into a dinosaur grants him vision based on movement: the faster something moves, the better Diego can perceive it and thus the better he can avoid it. But as a result, he becomes vulnerable to slow attacks. During the race, Diego uses his sense to gauge his surroundings and deduce the optimal route for his horse.SBR Chapter 32 Fossilization Introduced later in the story, Diego demonstrates the ability to alter beings transformed by his Stand into a hardened dormant state much like a fossil. The ability can be used a variety of ways, from fusing a being into a structure like a rock or a tree as a camouflage''SBR Chapter 69: D4C (4)'' to shaping the fossilized being into something more creative like candle holders. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= File:Scary_Monsters.png|Scary_Monsters.PNG ScaryMonsterscolor.png|Scary Monsters Scarymonsters1.png|Gyro and Diego transformed into Dinosaurs Scarymonsters2.png|Dinosaur Johnny Scarymonsters3.png|Scary Monsters' effect vanishes Infection.jpg|The infection in progress Dio'sscarymonsters.jpg|Close Up Scary monsters.PNG|Scary Monsters Scarymonstermute.png|Dio's transmute power, turning two guards into candle-holders Scarymonstershandtohand.png|Fighting D4C with his very fists ScarymonstersSlicingvalentine.png|Managing to cut D4C |-| Game= DiegoSMEoH.PNG|Diego Brando in Dinosaur form's Illustration, Eyes of Heaven Diego Scarymonster jojoeoh.jpg|Scary Monsters Illustration, Eyes of Heaven SmallDinosaursEoH.PNG|Small Dinosaurs created by Scary Monsters, Eyes of Heaven Trivia *Araki was inspired to create the Stand from the film, .JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/2DsiaZLy References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Stands Category:Shared Stands Category:Integrated Stands